Forget-Me-Not
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: You will learn that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. Jack tries to stop Wuya from getting the new wu because he fears for Chase's safety. At least, he hopes that it isn't Chase she is after.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was currently at a five star restaurant, upon the roof in which he rented himself just so it was more private.

Jack was not alone.

Jack shifted, completely nervous and slightly agitated at the silence that enveloped the space. Chase, who was sat across from him, watched him for any reactions. Jack was scared of talking to Chase now, purely worried if he had said anything out of turn he would offend the warlord. Chase was a very proud man, but thankfully a very honourable one. He at least let you speak before deciding on what to do.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, Chase broke the silence.

"Spicer, you have asked me to meet with you through a letter and since I got here, the only words you have so much as muttered to me were 'Hey Chase.' Care to tell me what was so important, because if you continue your insufferable silence, I will be leaving." Jack spluttered at the threat.

"N-no! I don't want you to go... I just-...I-" Jack shrank at the overwhelming glare Chase sent his way, obviously asking him, or rather demanding, to spit it out. Jack shivered at the sheer power of it.

"I sent that letter because," Jack let out a shaky breath, "because what I have to say, I think it's best if I told you in person. Regardless, if I get killed as the result. Because after I say this, I'm leaving the conflict." Chase's eyes widened a fraction. Leaving?

"It's obviously for the best, as I am the worst villain there is." Jack laughed dryly, completely humourlessly.

"So you are saying this is merely a farewell?" Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry, if I wasted your time. But I need to say this before I never get a chance to. Chase... I love you." Chase rose an eyebrow, confused on what had just transpired.

"And I don't mean in just a 'man-crush' or just in admiration... I mean... I guess there is no other way to say it... in the gay way." Chase raised his head slightly, showing he now understood.

"That is all you have to say?" Jack looked away, a red blush staining his cheeks but a sad smile broke through.

"I guess it's a long shot but I doubt you would agree. I love you Chase, I want to ask again.. I want to be your apprentice. This time I won't disobey you, I'll avoid Bean and Wuya... All the other Heylin. I'll stay in your citadel if you want-" Chase growled stopping the boy mid sentence.

"Absolutely not." Jack visibly deflated, he knew the answer was clearly going to be a no.

"An apprentice, Spicer? Are you mad? I learnt from last time. I don't doubt you won't disobey me," Chase agreed with the albino, Jack nodded. "But one thing is certain, is that you will avoid Bean and Wuya at all costs, whether you are in the conflict or not. I'd be rather annoyed if my consort is taken from me. No showdowns, that I most certainly agree with, at least until you are able to-"

Jack nodded then stopped him.

"Wait... what? Go back a minute." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"No, please, what did you say?" Chase growled.

"No, showdowns-" Jack immediately interrupted.

"No, before that!" Jack watched Chase's eyes soften slightly, but Jack knew that Chase certainly wasn't finished with the onslaught just now.

"I'd be rather annoyed if my consort is taken from me." Jack's face split in a huge grin, his eyes watering from happiness. Chase briefly looked away, a small blush tinting his cheek, before coughing and turning back to Jack.

"Although, Spicer, you are only 16 years of age. I cannot possibly have you now-" Jack shook his head.

"Why not?! I'm well old enough and totally legal! I-" Chase stopped him with a raise of his hand.

"I cannot have you, because I refuse to have intercourse with a child and... because Bean will know too much." Jack deflated again.

"If I were you, Spicer, I would be grateful that your crush has said 'not yet' instead of 'no'." Jack nodded, understanding completely about the situation.

"I am grateful, Chase. Very grateful." Jack smiled as Chase reached over and grabbed the genius' hand, stroking it.

"You will move in with me, no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it, Spicer. Should you wish to grab anything from your home, clothes or trinkets of sentimental value, you may receive them. But that is it." Jack gaped, unsure of what to say.

"This is happening so quickly... but okay! I'll do it... if it will make you happy." Chase picked up the wine glass in front of him and took a sip, whilst closing his eyes and leaning comfortably against the chair. He then gazed upon the boy in front of him, Jack shivered as those ember eyes glanced over his body.

This was not how Jack expected it to be, nor to be in his favour. There had to be catch.

"Chase, this going to sound weird but-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Jack opened tired eyes looked over to his alarm clock on his bedside table. Its red numbers glaring at him, 9:30 am. Jack sighed and hit the snooze before switching the alarm off. He sat up and yawned, running a lily-white hand through his red messy locks. He looked at his bedroom floor remembering pieces from his dream.

"I knew there was a catch..."

Jack looked up and screamed as he came face to face with Wuya.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" Jack cried, placing a hand on his chest and trying to slow down his heart rate. Wuya just sneered.

"Oh shut up, brat! A wu just went off. So get your ass up and dressed and lets go get it!" Jack jumped up at the word 'wu' and immediately ran for his drawers for clothes.

"What's the wu called?" Jack asked as he pulled out boxers, trousers and a shirt and ran to the bathroom to get changed. Wuya shook her head at the boy's antics.

"It's called the Wu Wangwo hua-" She heard Jack scoff in laughter.

"Forget-Me-Not Flower?" Wuya growled in distaste.

"Yes I know, stupid title. Blame that idiot, Dashi! Anyway, the wu was designed to take away a few seconds of memory. Kinda like when you walk into a room and can't remember why. That sort of thing." Jack came out of the bathroom completely dressed and look at Wuya with a grin.

"Sounds pretty useless, why are we getting it?" Wuya grinned at the question, which caused Jack to panic inwardly.

"Because when the Wu Wangwo is struck with the Star Hanabi, it does more than take your memory for a few seconds... It erases _everything_." Jack's eyes widened.

"I see.." Jack said quietly. "And who are you going to use that on?" Jack feared the worse as Wuya's grin grew even wider and more wicked.

"You'll see."

**New story!******

**Sorry guys, been a while and I have been stuck on prompts for a while (as well as postponing it due to job search... ugh) So, yeah anyway, as an apology, you gets a new story! YAY!******

**So who is Wuya gunna use it on..?******

**Chase, Jack and Wuya (c) Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival, Wuya and Jack split up around the vast glacier in front of them. The wu had to pick Alaska to be the place to appear in.

"Holler, if you find it!" Jack cried to Wuya, quietly hoping that the Star Hanabi will be safe in the fire monk's keep. Jack started to pray in his head that Wuya would never use such a dirty and cowardly trick. But then again, this was Wuya.

"Don't tell me what to do, brat! You tell ME, if you find it!" Wuya growled back at Jack, causing him to shrink at her echoing voice. Jack sighed as he walked forward, clutching his coat tighter to his body in order to keep warm. Jack pressed on, looking high and low. There was snow everywhere! How were they supposed to-

"Jack Spicer!" Jack almost smiled genuinely at the little Monk's outburst at seeing him, almost. Omi and the other's jumped down from Dojo and took stance. Jack couldn't be bothered with a fight today, in all fairness.

"Hey chrome-dome, how's it?" Omi stopped, instantly picking up on Jack's lack of enthusiasm. The other monks also seemed to notice as they relaxed.

"What's wrong, partner?" Clay asked as he tilted his hat away from his eyes with his thumb. Raimundo, although clearly not trusting Jack, nodded to the genius so he could help in any way.

"It's Wuya, she's up to something and I don't like it. I'm hoping I'm wrong and that she is targeting someone else. Before I tell you what, I gotta ask if you have the Star Hanabi with you." Jack stated and then looked to the fire monk, who usually carries it. Kimiko shook her head, dismissing the fact. Jack was about to sigh with relief, when Raimundo held up the wu in question.

"And why must you know if we have that wu on us? What's going on?" Rai asked with a stern and steady voice. Jack sighed dejectedly and told the monks. He said it quickly but to the point.

"With that, I'm worried she will use it on Chase. As you guys can figure out, regardless of how you see it or portray it, without Chase to keep the scale balanced, we're doomed. Wuya knows she can't take Chase out, she doesn't have her powers. So she's taking the cowardly way. Help me, please, find it before she does and lock it away!" Jack pleaded quietly with them. He can't have Wuya find it before them.

Raimundo nodded as did Omi.

"We understand your distress, my friend. We too see the point. Should Chase Young be out of commission, the Heylin left will become unbalanced. Harmony cannot be complete without good AND evil. Yin and Yang." Omi explained, his friends nodding in agreement. Jack smiled genuinely.

"So... truce? Just until this wu is kept out of harm's way?" Jack held out his hand to the wind monk, to which Raimundo looked at it sceptically. "You have my word on this, Rai. With Chase concerned..." Kimiko nudged her boyfriend, suggesting that he shake on it.

"Should you double cross us, Jack-" Jack smirked at the threat.

"Heh, don't panic. Let's just say I've turned over a new leaf, just not necessarily a good one." Rai seemed to consider it but grasped the genius's hand.

"I'll hold you to that, Spicer. We know how you work." Jack nodded at that and felt the grip tighten, causing him to wince slightly.

"Let's find that wu before Wuya does. Split up!" Jack let out a shaky breath and did as he was told. He hoped he was wrong and that Wuya was going to target Hannibal instead. But knowing her, Jack had a sinking feeling that he was right.

After a few moments of searching in the snow, a chuckle resounded behind Jack. The genius swung round and found none other than Chase standing behind him.

"Worm, to think you sunk this low. Teaming up with the Xiaolin. Pathetic." Jack knew why Chase would think that way. But Jack couldn't allow Wuya to erase the Chase he knew away.

"Chase, you don't understand, I'm trying to-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." Chase interrupted coldly, looking down at Jack. Jack felt himself shrink at the glare.

"Look, dude, he's trying to help-" Raimundo was cut short by a cackling laughter not far from them.

"I've found it!" Jack dreaded those words and looked back at the wind monk. Raimundo glared at the declaration of the find by Wuya. Jack found himself growing more and more anxious.

"Shit.."

**Oh no! Now what?**

So yeah, my creativity is slowly going down the drain... but I'm wringing it out as much as I can!

Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles (c) Christy Hui  
Story (c) Me


	3. Chapter 3

Chase looked over nonchalantly at the witch, sneering at the display. Jack placed a hand on Chase arm in order to get his attention, but was rudely shaken off and pushed to the ground.

"Don't touch me, worm." Jack felt his bottom lip wobble, why couldn't Chase see that he was trying to help him? Jack didn't understand why Chase treated him like this.

"Pathetic." Chase addressed him, causing Jack to let his head fall forward in submission and embarrassment. "You never cease to disappoint me, Spicer." Raimundo growled but didn't say anything, for once feeling bad for the genius.

The Warlord took a few steps to the Heylin witch, away from the Monks and Jack. Wuya grinned when she caught sight of Chase and raised the Wu in question to him.

"That particular wu does not work on me, witch." Chase challenged, Jack cringed and hoped that Wuya's idea was completely wrong.

"Oh but Chasey-kins!" Wuya sang disgustingly sweet, grinning at the warlord with intent. Chase growled at the derogative knickname but was interrupted before he could tell her off. "I would never treat you such a way.." She giggled falsely, making it obvious she was up to something. Jack panicked and turned to Raimundo.

"Run! GUYS RUN! DON'T LET HER HAVE IT!" Raimundo snapped out of it, looking straight at the small dragon and Dojo quickly grew in size without a single word uttered.

"Come on, guys!" Raimundo called to the gang, climbing on to Dojo first, and turned to Jack. "What about-"

"Just go!" Jack cried, "I'll be fine, just get out of here and keep the Star Hanabi safe and away from Wuya!" The monks took off and climbed higher and higher into the sky leaving the genius behind with Chase and Wuya.

"You traitorous little.. BRAT!" Jack turned back sharply to see a seething Wuya. Chase, however, now was curious as to why Wuya mustn't have the Star Hanabi.

"You will be one of the first people I dispose of, Jack Spicer, mark my words! Wu Wangwo hua!" Wuya growled as she hit the boy with wu, causing Jack suddenly to become forgetful. Chase growled and snatched the boy up, teleporting back to his citadel. Wuya was left screaming to glaciers.

Once inside the citadel, Jack was dropped onto the marble floor on his butt. Hissing at the pain, Jack's memories came back to him. Chase stood above him with a scowl, arms crossed and with a stiff stance.

"Better start talking, worm." Jack shakily got to his feet and sighed.

"Wuya wants to erase everything." Chase laughed at him, making Jack feel small rather than relieved. Chase stopped and looked at Jack with a sneer. "Such a feat cannot be created. Dashi would nev-" Jack jumped in. "According to Wuya he did! If the Wu Wangwo hua is hit with the Star Hanabi whilst it is used, the receiver will lose all memories! I'm not doing this to be annoying, Chase! I promise! I'm trying to help-" Jack was silenced by a back handed slap across his face, causing the teen to almost catapult a few feet. Jack sniffed and cradled his cheek, uncertain if Chase had broken his Jaw.

"I don't need your help, insect. Wuya will not even try it so you shouldn't even be involved." Jack felt his vision blur then clear. "Tch. You really are a pathetic, little boy. Crying?" Chase snapped his fingers, causing his cats to appear.

"Toss him out." Jack bowed his head and tried to stand, trying to avoid the cat's dripping jaws, and hobbled to the exit.

I tried...

**A short chapter this time but it's relevant.******

**Poor Jack... :( CHASE YOU ASS!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, somehow albeit painfully, made it back to his home. Once inside, his Jackbots hovered over to him immediately. They began carrying his sore body to his sofa, removing his helipack and his trench coat along the way. The bots movements, although robotic and jerky, were as gentle as possible. Jack was glad he had programmed them with such a useful A.I.

One came over with an ice pack, but not before a sickening crack that resounded through the room and a shriek of pain that soon followed it, as another bot snapped Jack's jaw back into place. Jack breathed slowly through his nose, waiting for the aching to subside to a dull one with the help of the icepack, before trying to speak to give his bots orders.

Bots scurried away to get a start on their duties, filing out of the room into different places in the house, his lab specifically. But one suddenly returned with a ringing device in its claw. Jack rolled his eyes but accepted it as he had no choice. He put the mobile to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered stiffly, his jaw hurt a lot more than he anticipated.

"Jack?! Oh thank God! I've been tryin' to get hold of you!" Kimiko's panicked voice bellowed down the phone. If Jack wasn't paying attention to what she said, he would have pulled the mobile from his ear. He sat up instantly, wincing minutely at the pain but wasn't actually bothered by it. Jack was fully alert.

"What's wrong?" Jack said urgently, waiting for the girl to continue.

"We tried, Jack! Wuya has the Star Hanabi! She kept blasting us with the Wu Wangwo Hua, we kept faulting and she grabbed it! Master Fung..." Kimiko paused but recovered quickly and strongly, much like her element. "She tested the wu's on him, he's totally clueless! You weren't lying to us... And we are sorry we doubted you." Jack swore loudly at the information.

"I'm on my way to the temple, sit tight. We need a way to, not only to protect Chase but to stop Wuya as well."

"I'm going to look for the Reversing Mirror. Maybe that will help." Jack heard Raimundo say with authority in the background, but even Jack could hear the urgency and panic in his voice. Jack agreed none-the-less.

"Good idea. And grab the scroll that Dojo uses for the wu. That might come in 'handy' as well." Kimiko answered with a 'right!' before she hung up, giving Jack time to sort himself out. Jack threw the phone across the room in frustration, breaking it as it collided with the wall. He left it to sit in pieces as he growled in anger.

"Shit!"

Jack needed to act fast, Chase's memory and the balance of harmony was on the line!

Jack ran - or rather limped quickly - to the shower to get rid of the day's grime off his body and sooth his aching jaw.

XSXS

Upon arrival, Jack could see the state of the temple was bad. There was a whole chuck missing from the main building. Omi was running to and from the monks and the wandering Master Fung. Jack was greeted by the cowboy of group and was immediately hit with concern from the hick.

"Care to explain the bruise, partner? That's a mighty shiner." Although the joke was obvious, there was no humour in his tone. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Chase is the explanation. His pride took over. I know that. We all know that Chase is power hungry, so why should he worry about 'little toys of minimal magic'?" The cowboy nodded with small sympathy, but kept himself professional. They were still enemies and were on different sides of the chess board.

"Raimundo can't find the Reversing Mirror, we contacted the other Heylin but no luck, partner." Jack nodded but turned to the approaching Xiaolin leader.

"That means either Chase or Wuya have it. Did you check with the other Xiaolin?" The wind user nodded, a bit angry with the answer himself.

"Let's hope we aren't too late.." Jack said full of misery and looked in to the direction of Chase mountain.

"Please be okay..."

**Oh no! Now what?!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


End file.
